Chasse aux sorcières
by La Halfeline
Summary: Quand un Theodore Bagwell en fuite croise la route d'un Dexter Morgan, ça ne peut que mal se terminer. ... N'est-ce pas ?


**Chasse aux sorcières**

_Atelier de la Lanterne Frigante de mars 2010_

Sur le pairing imposé : T-bag/Dexter (cross-over Prison Break x Dexter)

Avec le thème imposé : Chasse aux sorcières

L'info a circulé dans toute la presse. A travers tout le pays, la population a été sommée d'aider les autorités à arrêter les huit évadés du pénitencier de haute-sécurité de Fox River, dont on peut voir les portraits placardés un peu partout. Un joli petit gage a été mis sur leurs têtes, pour motiver le chaland à la délation. « Ne tentez rien par vous-même ! » avertissaient les médias et je me contentais de rire doucement, pour ne pas éveiller l'attention. Ce n'est pas la satisfaction pécuniaire que je recherche. En repérant l'un de ces fugitifs en pleine Floride, je me suis senti comme le chien de chasse sous le nez duquel on lâche un renard d'élevage, vraiment… Sur les huit, deux seuls m'intéressaient, dont l'un avait déjà été abattu. Je ne fais que dans les meurtriers à la culpabilité dûment établie et celui que j'étais encore susceptible de convoiter est sans conteste une belle épine à tirer du pied du monde. Theodore Bagwell, kidnappeur, violeur et meurtrier multirécidiviste. Le seul genre de monstre tapi sous les lits des enfants qui terrorise davantage les parents. Et voilà que le croquemitaine avait choisi Miami comme nouveau terrain de jeu… Un bon choix, s'il en est. 20% de crimes résolus et une jeunesse dorée luxuriante aux vieux parents laxistes. L'argent les apaise, prévient même souvent toute forme de souci chez eux, mais agite au contraire sans relâche leur progéniture, prête à beaucoup de choses pour une allonge rondelette sur son pécule qu'elle claquera sans tarder. J'ai à nouveau l'occasion de le constater en direct ce soir.

Il n'a pas été aisé de pister l'animal, cette fois. Il est d'un naturel méfiant et il a raison. Plus d'une fois j'ai cru me faire repérer mais me voilà finalement en planque à la terrasse de l'un des nombreux bars-clubs de la côte. Il est bien sapé, l'ignoble, camouflé sous le cachet visible de sa chemise et l'abri de son Panama. Pas le genre de tenue derrière laquelle on va chercher un évadé mais, étrangement, il ne semble pas dans le besoin… En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas eu besoin de le dévisager pour le reconnaître. Je ne dirai pas qu'il sent, mes méthodes ne sont pas aussi grossièrement instinctives, mais son maintien, sa gestuelle et sa façon d'être toujours inconsciemment aux aguets trahit sa condition de prédateur sexuel. Son œil est vigile et exercé, pratique, comme celui d'un initié au meurtre ; nos regards se sont, à mon grand damne, croisés une ou deux fois…

Le petit minet auquel il est en train de faire du gringue, debout devant son tabouret de bar, n'en paraît pas effarouché. Si ce garçon a seize ans, c'est bien le maximum. Le paradoxe de la Floride est d'interdire les rapports avec les mineurs alors que sa capitale s'assoit royalement sur le principe. Personne ne tourne la tête lorsqu'une pointe de langue furtive caresse les lèvres de l'autre homme avec une timidité affectée. Ma proie semble charmée ; elle a intérêt à savourer ces derniers moments… Je n'ai jamais très bien saisi l'intérêt du sexe… Cette façon de chercher le contact et de s'en trouver tout fébrile, de pousser et de se loger tout contre son semblable, de se retenir comme si l'enjeu nous dépassait tous… Ah. On y est : Bagwell glisse sa main sous la chemise et celle du gamin l'y rejoint. Quelque chose s'échange tandis que l'homme se penche à son oreille et, faisant mine de humer son cou, lui susurre quelques mots tout bas pendant un bon moment. Le minet acquiesce. Ils quittent les lieux, le regard de l'ado croisant un instant le mien. C'est mon heure.

Je les laisse prendre un peu d'avance et les suit jusqu'aux esplanades sordides des docks, où les nombreux containers offrent une agréable couverture. Ils finissent par disparaître derrière l'un des blocs. Calmement, je dégaine ma seringue et m'approche à pas feutrés. Comme à chaque fois, je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur. Alors que je surgis, prêt à darder mon aiguille dans la gorge de la cible que je suis sûr de surprendre, je me retrouve pourtant brutalement empoigné, une lame enfoncée contre la carotide en un tournemain.

- Je me disais aussi que je t'avais un peu trop souvent dans le dos, ces derniers temps… déclare la voix suave de mon ennemi auquel je tente aussitôt d'échapper en me débattant comme un beau diable. Shhh ! Shh shh… Allons, ne vas pas faire quelque chose de stupide, plus d'un ont connu une fin sordide en sémillant de la sorte ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de me donner plutôt ce que t'as dans la main…

Le ton monte brusquement et retombe ensuite comme un élastique. Je n'ai d'autre solution que de céder ma chère seringue, qu'il récupère dans la prothèse qu'il porte au poignet gauche. Piégé par demi-manchot, quelle honte…

- Intéressant. J'imagine que c'est pas du champagne, là-dedans. Qu'est-ce qui te trottait dans la tête, au juste, mon biquet ?

Pour toute réponse, je crache en tentant de garder mon sang-froid d'ordinaire si naturel :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait du gosse ?

- Oh je lui ai dit de se tirer en douce sans se retourner. J'avais bien senti qu'il y avait quelque chose d'indiciblement louche, chez toi. J'arrive pas à mettre le doigt de dessus mais…

Il fait claquer consciencieusement ses babines.

- … ça transpire de tes grands yeux de chiot. Alors maintenant dis-moi : tu voulais m'estourbir pour toucher la jolie récompense, c'est ça ?

Peut-être est-ce la probabilité de ma mort imminente ou un besoin tordu de reconnaissance confraternelle à laquelle je n'ai jamais pu avoir accès… toujours est-il que, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je ne cherche pas plus loin que l'honnêteté désarmante.

- Non… J'avais besoin de tuer et tu étais la personne la plus appropriée pour essuyer les dégâts. Je sais ce que ça procure… d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un…

La lame se presse davantage contre mon artère, menaçant de la faire éclater par le dérapage d'une petite entaille. J'achève pourtant :

- … mais je m'en prends jamais aux innocents.

A ces mots, je suis violemment plaqué contre le container ; le couteau et l'aiguille dardent cette fois de concert contre ma gorge, serrées l'une contre l'autre dans la main valide de mon agresseur ou plutôt, pour être parfaitement honnête, de ma proie rebiffée que je peux enfin voir en face. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et hagards.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ? articule-t-il.

- Je dois me retenir. Jamais, jamais les innocents… et pourtant c'est dur à accepter, parfois. C'est pour ça que tu es arrivé comme un don du ciel pour moi.

Il me fixe longuement, interdit.

- « Theodore »… finit-il par répondre. C'est pour une bonne raison, même si t'es le premier à la trouver.

Je n'ajoute rien, dans l'attente de mon sort.

- Et toi, « frangin », relance-t-il alors avec un certain sarcasme. Quel est ton nom ?

- … Dexter.

Cela le fait rire doucement, au fond de la gorge.

- Pour le coup, on dirait que je suis le premier à l'avoir fait mentir, hm ?

Je me tais. La situation est en train de prendre un drôle de tour…

- Alors comme ça, tu tues les tueurs, Dexter ? Ton hobby, c'est la chasse aux sorcières ?

Je laisse ses pupilles me scruter à nouveau, anxieuses. Puis il me renifle, eh oui, il promène ses narines près de ma peau, me tenant toujours au bout de ses deux instruments. Lorsqu'il redresse la tête et l'incline sur le côté, ses paupières se plissent pensivement.

- Tu sais quoi, pour un peu je te croirais. Tu es trop impavide pour être un bon citoyen âpre au gain…

Moi qui croyais pourtant avoir la tête de l'emploi, gueule enfarinée et teint fleuri… rien à voir avec la figure émaciée taillée au couteau qui tranche si près de moi…

- Les sorcières ne se font pas la chasse entre elles, frangin, susurre-t-il gravement contre mon visage.

Quelque chose se fiche alors profondément dans mon cou.

- Moi je ne m'en prends jamais aux coupables, déclare Theodore en retirant l'aiguille.

* * *

Un don du ciel, sans l'ombre d'un doute.


End file.
